In processes requiring pressurization of substantially incompressible fluids, for example water, or aqueous solutions or slurries, fluid handling equipment is generally sized according to a maximum desired throughput at the maximum specified pressures. It is understood by those skilled in the art of sizing fluid handling equipment that pressurization may be the result of mechanical pumping, hydraulic head, thermal heating, or a combination thereof. For high volume flow operations, high volume flow high head pumps are needed to simultaneously pressurize and move the volume flow through processing stages. Product is typically released from process pressures by use of a throttling valve.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method that permits operation of a continuous or semi-continuous process at an elevated pressure while permitting addition of feedstock or removal of product while maintaining stable process conditions.